Pillow Shortage
by ohsnapitzemma
Summary: twas prompt three that was left over after the mattex fic exchange (The DW set is on lock down overnight due to a suspicious person roaming the lot. There is a blanket and pillow shortage. Matt and Alex have to share.) if you don't follow them on tumblr then here ya go mattexficexchange.


The cast of Doctor Who had been filming all day, from 6 am to 9 pm. That is, until around 9:03 when a crew member had left to smoke when he saw someone walking around in the parking lot. They had never seen this man before, they didn't work there and he's never seen him visiting a cast member. Running inside, he immediately tells the director and the place is put in immediate lock down.

"All right, everyone, stay calm. I'm sure it's nothing, I'm not calling the police he's probably just a fan or a family member of a crew member." The director calls to the cast and most of the crew, but they had already heard from the man who saw him wandering around. "He'll probably leave soon anyway. Just relax, we're finished filming for today." Almost everyone whips out their cellphones, all except for one Matt Smith who gets up from his chair and makes his way to Alex Kingston.

"Fans can get pretty crazy, you know." Matt doesn't bother saying hello.

"Yeah, just hope he's not some sort of ax murderer." Alex laughs.

"Well I can always go ask Jim if he saw him with an ax, if it would make you feel better." Matt motions to the crew member who is now antsy for another cigarette, fiddling with one he had taken out of the package.

"No, that's very sweet of you, though." He sits down in the chair next to her. "I just hope we won't be here too long."

"Why? Got a hot date, Kingston?" Matt elbows her.

"Oh, of course." They both start laughing. They sit in silence for a moment after their laughing fit, when a crew member makes their way over to them with two coffees.

"Heard he might be here for a little while, might not want to fall asleep." He said handing them their coffees. By around 11 pm, the director tells them that unless they want to act like a bunch of teenagers and stay up all night to gossip, they may want to go to the prop department to grab some pillows and blankets.

"Great." Alex said getting up.

"No, stay I'll go grab us some pillows." Matt jumps out of his chair, but he fumbles a bit for his leg fell asleep.

"Alright, once you come back, we can find a place to lay down. These chairs are far to uncomfortable to sit in let alone sleep in." Alex sits back down and yawns. After about 5 minutes, Matt returns with a pillow and two blankets.

"I didn't get there soon enough." He frowns, looking at the pillow then holding it out to her along with a blanket. "Here, you take it, I'll just ball up my blanket and use that."

"Matt, we can share a pillow, for God's sake." Alex laughs and starts walking toward the set used for the Tardis Console, Matt following closely behind her. By the time they finish finding a spot for their make-shift bed, almost everyone is snoring and everyone else is falling asleep, because Matt had to find the "most comfortable" spot on the floor and by then it's already midnight. Alex pauses before laying down to check her phone, she has received a goodnight text from Salome and another asking her if she was alright. She quickly types in a message to her daughter saying, "Yes, sweetie, I'm fine I'm still at work. I'll call you in the morning. Goodnight, Salome, I love you." and she begins to help throw one blanket down, then the pillow, then the second blanket.

"See, sharing a pillow with me isn't so bad now is it?" Alex says after they both lay down, they are facing each other, luckily they had both been allowed to change out of their costumes after filming so Matt had on his trademark band T-shirt and jeans and Alex wore a simple camisole (she had on a floral collared shirt before but decided that would be far too uncomfortable to sleep in) and jeans. The only difference being that Alex had come wearing sandals and Matt had sneakers so he had the advantage of having warm feet on the cold set.

"I never said anything about sharing a pillow with you being bad, I just thought you wouldn't want to share a pillow with me." Matt whispers, laughing a bit.

"Matt, only you can turn sharing a pillow into something completely different." Alex smiles at him as she shoves his shoulder flirtatiously.

"I learned from the best, Kingston." Alex pretends to be genuinely hurt by Matt's implication which causes Matt to laugh quietly.

"I don't know if I should be honored or offended." She laughs, but silence slowly starts to fill the room and their eyes meet.

"Both." Matt says, leaning forward and their lips meet. Alex does not object to his kiss, she moves her hand to rest on his arm. He moves his hand to her waist, but she pulls away from the kiss smiling. "I've been wanting to do that since the day I met you, Alex."

"So have I." Alex's cheeks turn a light shade of red. "I've always sort of, liked you. I just didn't want people to know."

"You're not embarrassed of me are you?" Matt laughs.

"No, of course not. It's just, the age difference. I've already heard rumors and people talking badly about you. And that's mostly just for the Doctor and River. Imagine what they'd say if we were actually, you now, together." Alex rubs his arm softly.

"I don't really care about that, why should I? But technically, we're not supposed to date other members of the cast." Matt frowns.

"Whatever, at least I know that I didn't have some little girl crush on you." Alex laughed, a sense of relief in her eyes.

"Me too, but who doesn't have a crush on you? I mean, you're _Alex Kingston_."

"Thank you, but I'm sure not many people have silly little crushes on me." Alex shakes her head.

"That's a lie, how could someone not have a crush on you, look at you! You're bloody beautiful! And you're so nice, and you're funny, and-" Matt trails off.

"And what, darling?"

"And, I think I love you." All expressions leave Matt's face as he looks at her.

"Don't be stupid, Matt. I can see having a crush but I'm pretty sure you're not in love with me." Alex laughs and shakes her head, her hand moved up to his cheek.

"No really, I'm serious. Alex. I love you." Alex stares at him for a minute, almost in shock. She knows that they flirt all the time, but she just assumed that that's how he is. That he is just a flirtatious man and she was fine with that. She never expected it to be anything more than that, thinking back to all of the times where he rarely flirted with Karen or even now with Jenna. That's when it hits her, he's not joking. And she feels the same way, just as she has since the day she met him.

"Oh, sweetie, I love you, too." She smiles, their lips meeting again. It's not like one of their kisses for Doctor Who, she can tell that he means it, that he really truly loves her. They stop themselves, remembering where they are and that the entire cast and crew is asleep. They fall asleep soon after, Alex wrapped in Matt's arms.

They awaken to several crew members standing above them, smiling. Among them is Jenna who is overly pleased at the state of shock they are in and the unmistakeable smudges of River's lipstick around Matt's mouth that he has yet to notice. According to Jenna, some of them had actually placed bets for when this would happen. Neither Matt nor Alex could care less after last night's lock down. And, as it turned out, the man outside was not an ax murderer, just a drunk tourist that had stumbled off from the pub he was drinking at with friends and ended up there whilst looking for someone to give him directions to his hotel. They both feel the strong need to thank the drunk man, because none of the previous night would have ever happened if it wasn't for him.


End file.
